


When The Truth Will Be Told

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, First Time, Friendship, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Anakin accuses Amidala and Obi-Wan of having an affair.
Collections: Obidala Network





	When The Truth Will Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Amidala rocked in her rocker. Her white face paint had caked to her face; her damp tears molded it to her skin.

The doors were locked and the drapes were drawn. A wave of darkness beseeched her. She felt alone and aloof. There was almost no one she could reach out to . No one would understand like she. The conflict would consume her.

Here eyes were dry, too tired from crying. She had to think, to concentrate.

A knock wrapped at the door. "Ami?" It was Anakin.

Amidala winced. How can I tell him? Should I tell him? Or would it only endanger my life, and our child's?

The Queen gathered what little strength she emanated, and she opened the door. Before her, Anakin stood, clothed all in black and grim-faced.

He stepped inside her chambers and brushed her tangled hair away from her face. She set her hand on his.

"I'm sorry," he spoke. "I don't mean to be away, not for a moment."

"Oh, Ani," she cried. "It's not that." Her head drooped, and her lower lip trembled. If only he knew . . .

He lifted her chin. "Then what is it?"

For a brief moment, Amidala caught a glimmer of the Anakin she had known, had grown up with, and most importantly, fell in love with. Could she trust him now, after all that had happened? After she had seen him kill a man mercilessly?

The kind face washed away, and Anakin clenched his teeth. His eyebrows knitted together, and his hand began to grip her cheek.

"Anakin, no, you're hurting--," she began. Her hands went up to his wrist, desperately trying to pry his fingers from her face.

Anakin pushed her back. She hit the bedpost with a thud. Wincing, she brought her palm to the back of her head. She drew it back and sat in horror as her fingertips were scarlet red.

"You're in love with him, aren't you!?" he shrieked, eyes welled with tears.

"What are you talking about? In love with whom?" Amidala was confused. She only loved Anakin. How could she love another?

"You know whom I'm talking about. Don't act like I'm stupid. You're in love with Obi-Wan. You're upset, I can see that. Your eyes are puffy."

"Ani, I've been crying because you've been gone! I've missed you so much. Why would you think I would be upset over anything else!? I love you, Ani. Can't you feel that?" She was desperate. Why wouldn't he believe her?

"You're upset because I've come back, and now you'll have to hurt me! Break my heart, just like when I left my mother thirteen years ago." He was crying as he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"No, Anakin, no! That's not true! How can you make such a statement! I'm your wife! How could I love anyone else?"

Anakin still wasn't convinced. He was about to speak when the doors slammed open.

"What is going on in here?!" Obi-Wan demanded. He observed the scene. He saw Anakin hovering over Amidala who was trembling as she clutched the bedpost. He could sense the fear and tension in the room.

"What did you do to her!" Kenobi bellowed, rushing over to her side. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Anakin slapped him back. "Don't you toucher her! She's MINE!"

Obi-Wan fell backwards and brought a hand to his chin. "Anakin, what's come over you?! What's wrong?"

"Oh, MASTER," he pronounced mockingly, "I'll tell you what's wrong. While I was gone, you have been having an affair with my wife!!!"

"Ani, that's not true! I would never do that to you, or her. She is you wife, and I honor that. It's part of the Jedi Code--,"

"Oh, don't give me that! 'The Jedi Code.' Yeah, right. She is keeping something from me, I can feel it. She's afraid of me. Why?"

"Anakin, no. Please, I--," Amidala stopped in mid-sentence. Should she go on? Should she continue?

She didn't have to, for Obi-Wan interjected, "Why wouldn't she be afraid of you!? Look at your manner, and how you're behaving! Anyone would be afraid of you!"

"I'm getting nowhere with you. I'll come back when I feel the truth will be told." Anakin stormed out of the room and did not hesitate to slam the doors.

Silence lingered through the room. Obi-Wan's eyes followed the floor until he met Amidala's, who was as equally shocked. He got up off the floor and approached her. He settled down beside her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"How could he say such a thing? How could he accuse me, . . . accuse you--."

"It doesn't matter. All we have to know is that they are false. Anakin is just, stressed."

"No, Obi-Wan. It's much deeper than that." She turned to look at him, shaking like a leaf. "What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Your Highness. I don't know."

END


End file.
